I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fire extinguisher and suppressant systems and, more particularly, to such a system adapted for vehicular use.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Fires resulting from collision, accidents and the like have become an increasingly serious problem for passenger vehicles, such as cars, small trucks and the like. Typically these vehicles have a fuel tank mounted to the body of a car rearwardly of the rear axle differential. In the event of a serious rear end collision, the fuel tank is displaced forwardly which oftentimes ruptures the tank against the rear axle differential. The leakage of fuel from the ruptured fuel tank then can ignite whereupon the flames can rapidly enter the passenger compartment from behind the vehicle rear seat.
There have, however, been a number of previously known vehicular fire extinguisher systems. These previously known extinguisher systems, however, have not enjoyed widespread acceptance or use for a number of different reasons.
Many of these previously known fire extinguishing systems employ complicated and expensive means for actuating the fire extinguisher system in the event of a collision to the vehicle. The previously known activating devices thus were not only very costly but also unreliable in use. Moreover, many of these previously known devices activated upon relatively minor rear end collisions when forward displacement, and thus rupture of the fuel tank does not occur. Furthermore, since several separate fire extinguishing devices are required in order to adequately protect the vehicle from collisions to different points on the vehicle. This, of course, increased the overall cost of the fire extinguishing system.
These previously known vehicular fire extinguishing systems are also disadvantageous in that even upon activation of the fire extinguishing system, the fire suppressant materials are ejected only over the rearward end of the fuel tank rather than the forward end of the fuel tank adjacent the vehicle passenger compartment. As such, these previously known systems have been inadequate in protecting the vehicle passenger compartment from fire.
No previously known vehicle fire extinguishing system known to Applicant has been specifically designed for use with a fuel tanker truck. Due to the enormous amount of fuel or other flammable material carried by such tanker trucks, an accident with such tanker trucks can cause devastating damages.